The invention is directed to a generally planar lining part for motor vehicles, such as inside roof linings of motor vehicles or the like, comprising a one-ply or multi-ply core layer and two outside layers of natural fiber fleece covering the core layer, each of which is connected to the core layer by a respective adhesive layer. The invention is also directed to a method for manufacturing a planar lining part for motor vehicles such as inside roof linings of motor vehicles or the like.
Lining parts in the form of inside roof linings for motor vehicles of the type set forth above are known, wherein the core layer is composed of polyurethane foam, whereas the outside layers are composed of glass fleeces, or respectively, fiberglass layers. The fiberglass layers are thereby glued to the outside surfaces of the core layer with polyurethane adhesive or thermal glue. Polyester fleeces or paper fleeces are thereby employed as cover layers, these preventing a sticking of the outside layers to the shaping tool and representing a protective covering for the glass fleeces employed as outside layer.
Waste disposal problems occur given these known lining parts since fiberglass fleeces cannot be recycled or, respectively, can only be recycled after a complicated separation of materials.
Lining parts of the species are also known wherein the outside layers are composed of mechanically reinforced, woven jute fiber fleeces. A decorative layer can thereby be provided which is laminated in a separate working cycle or applied in a single step in the manufacture of the core layer instead of applying an outer fleece. In the known lining part, the jute fleeces are mechanically reinforced and are glued to the core layer with the adhesive layers composed of polyurethane adhesive.
Adequate strength under climatic stresses cannot be produced with this design. On the contrary, the lining part sags to an unacceptable extent particularly when designed as a self-supporting inside roof lining under climatic stress in a humid and/or warm climate.